Christmas One Shots
by BlackCat46
Summary: A saga of one shots leading up to Christmas. Prompts and ideas welcome! First is twelve year old Fabian and Jerome. Hope you enjoy. (I own only plot line and possible OCs.) I do K to Ts
1. Chapter 1

(I own only plot. This is the first in a whole saga of oneshots leading up to Christmas. Enjoy.)

Cinnamon and cookies and candy canes. Mistletoe and wine. The stockings on the wall. The things that reminded an twelve year old Fabian Rutter of home were all over Anubis house, plus a bubbling lot of people in the house. Victor walked around with a "Bah, humbug" hat on, one that the eternally bubbly housekeeper had forced him to wear. The only other student in the house was Jerome Clarke.

"Hey, Jerome?" Fabian asked. Jerome finally glanced away from the gentle housekeeper, who he'd been talking to.

"What's up, Ru-" He looked at the housekeeper, who raised her eyebrow. "Fabian?"

"I was wondering if you'd like a snowball fight?" Fabian asked.

"Sure. Trudes?" He asked.

"Well... I suppose. But I want both of you wrapped up and snug. The last thing you dears want is to get sick before Christmas. Go get yourselves bundled up." Trudy smiled. The two boys ran off to get ready to dress for fun.

They were closely inspected by a very paranoid woman, then told to be careful. They did just that and threw snowballs at each other. The two fought hard until a loud shout disturbed them. "Boys!" Victor yelled. "In the house! The woman has your food!"

The two ran in, freezing cold, despite the thick and layered clothes that they wore. Trudy made them change, then sat them in front of the fire, wrapped in blankets, then gave them food to eat. They had a hot chocolate and marshmallows, too, while the housekeeper sewed and sang a carol.

Fabian said "That was fun. How about tomorrow, we go sledding?"


	2. Chapter 2

(I own only plot. Enjoy.)

"OK, just cleared it with Victor! We're going ice-skating!" Amber squealed.

Nobody wanted to be stuck in any longer on a snow-filled Saturday. They were all going out and nobody would stop them. They grabbed their snowboards and money. Joy quietly whispered to Patricia "Patty, I don't know how to ice-skate!"

"It's fine, neither do I!" Patricia whispered back. "I guess we'll have to fake it."

The two could snowboard like nobody's business and reached the skating rink before the others could get anywhere near. They ordered twelve pairs of skates and the assistant looked at them with a weird look. "Why would you need twelve pairs when there's only two of you?" He asked.

"Because we have ten other people on their way down here, that's why. Now come on." Patricia said.

He handed the skates over, then Patricia paid the sum without blinking an eye. They called their friends over when they arrived to put on their skates. Joy grabbed Patricia's arm. "Still don't know how to ice skate." She whispered.

"You'll get it. I'm not sure I'm gonna be much help though, I can't skate too well, either. Come on." Patricia whispered back.

Out on the rink, Joy and Patricia stood watching, clung to a wall. Mara was a whirlwind, dancing on the ice. Nina was a swan when it came to gliding across the ice. Amber was graceful, like a vampire from the Twilight saga. Willow and KT were skating and talking. Eddie was showing off, skating with one foot behind his back and his hands on his head, spinning around. Mick was making his way very quickly around the rink. Fabian, Alfie and Jerome were laughing as they made a simple spin trip.

Joy said "Patty, shall we try this?"

"Yeah, come on. If one of us falls, we can pick each other up. Or rely on someone more balanced. It kinda looks like rollerblading on ice. I've seen you do that, you're a whizz on in-line skates. So just think of it as rollerblading in the cold." Patricia smiled.

"OK. But you tried rollerblading, too. And, no offence intended, but you can't rollerblade." Joy said, timidly.

"Oh, well, everyone has flaws. OK, come on." Patricia shrugged it off.

The girls skated out, Patricia gently, Joy timidly trying to rollerblade on ice skates. She found it was like rollerblading, then pushed herself on. She stayed with Patricia. Neither of them were particularly graceful, but Joy apparently had an upper hand.

Amber noticed Patricia struggling and skated over. "Hey! Want some help?"

"Yeah, I'm hopeless at this." Patricia gave up and told everyone.

Amber and Joy grabbed their friend's hands and told her "Right. Left. Right. Left" to make her push herself along. She tried it like she used to rollerblade.

Pretty soon, she found it easy. She and Joy managed to skate around the rink with the others before anything else. Nina, Amber, KT, Willow and Mara skated over to congratulate them. "Amber told us you couldn't skate, that you were both learners. Why didn't you say? We could have done something else." Nina said, sounding guilty.

"Hey, we learned how, it's fine, Neens." Patricia adopted the name Amber had given Nina.

"That's awesome." KT grinned. "C'mon, let's go skate some more."

They skated around the rink. Then the speakers played Sick Puppies, Riptide. Patricia got into it and began spinning about and doing the dance routine she and Eddie had made up. Everyone stared at her. When the song finally ended, they looked at her. "That was... I thought you'd just learned to skate?" Mara gasped in shock.

"Yeah. But when it's Sick Puppies, you dance and don't stop, regardless." Patricia grinned, then sang one of the other songs and danced that one out too.

"Uh-oh, she's on a roll." Willow whispered.

"Yeah, we better back off." Joy replied. Eddie skated over and the two danced and sang.

Well, who said life wasn't fun when Anubis house residents were on ice? Literally.


End file.
